1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical conductor compression device for securely maintaining highly conductive contact with a live conductor during tapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, electrical conductors are commonly connected through various types of mechanisms. One such type, known as a “tap” is commonly used to make electrical connection between two separate conductors. Such devices, however, generally utilize a compression device that provide mechanical impingement between the ends of connected conductors to provide both mechanical and electrical contact there between. However, with thermal cycling of the conductor due to current cycling or weather changes, such compression devices are know to disengage, overcoming the compression force, and thereby causing a broken circuit or arcing hazard.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following two patents disclose electrical compression connectors: U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,103 B1, issued in the name of Piriz et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,211 B2, issued in the name of Connor et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,952 B1, issued in the name of Tomasino discloses a T-tap connector for making connection of a main electrical conductor without stripping the insulation or without splicing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,968 B1, issued in the name of Parsons et al. discloses a method and apparatus for combined conduit/electrical-conductor junction installation which provides fluid, electrical-power and control-signal connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,855 B2, issued in the name of Fricke et al. discloses an electrical connector for connecting a conductor to a bus bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,104 B2, issued in the name of West et al. discloses a field configurable base for a busway tap-off unit adapted for use with a busway electrical distribution system having a plurality of electrical phase conductors and at least one additional electrical conductor for a preselected function.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,755, issued in the name of Kot et al. discloses a watertight connector for jacketed metal clad armored cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,213, issued in the name of Espevik et al. discloses a waterproof swivel fitting for an electrical conduit and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,706, issued in the name of Perkins discloses an electrical cable to utilization device quick connector that quickly and securely connects an electrical cable to a utilization device from the exterior of the utilization device without having to access the interior of the utilization device to turn a locking nut.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of providing for taping of electrical conductors, whether or not under electrical potential, in a manner that is more secure against disengagement.